Naruto: Generation of the Hyakuya
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Haruto Hyuga... the 8th child of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, they call him the no talent kid, but he has a secret one that even he doesn't know.this is a remake of the original and A LOT better Please read and Review! PLLLEEEEEEESSSEEEEE! makes google eyes
1. A Hyuga Like Naruto?

Naruto Chikara: Generation of the Hyakuya

Chapter 1

A Hyuga like… Naruto??!

_Hey there, my names Haruto, Haruto Hyuga , my parents are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, but unfortunately even though my parents are two of the most successful ninja in the village, I apparently, didn't inherit the successful or talented gene. _

_While my 16 other siblings do, I don't have a unique technique of my own, and I always mess up, I don't even have the byakuguan, this means that most of the Hyuga clan look down on me as well as the rest of the village, but I don't know why… my parents want to believe in me, but I know in the back of their minds they don't, but they really, really want to. And on top of it all I haven't even graduated yet, all my brothers and sister have, well except Momiji, but she's only 8 years old! Either way I won't give up! I'll become just like the sixth hokage!_

This was the day… 'Okay Haruto, get yourself together… today your gonna pass' twelve year old Haruto thought to himself as he sighed, calming himself. Walking the hall of the academy he opened his eyes to see he was passing Ota Takahiro, hands in his pockets with his closed high collared short sleeve shirt. On the back was the symbol of a decorative sun while in the middle of that sun was a black dot.

His dark forest green shirt matched his thin, jade colored elbow pads (like Sasuke's) his white shorts had a bandage with a kunai pouch on the right thigh. He had ebony hair, he had Sasuke styled bangs while the rest of his hair was pretty relaxed, but ruffed up, his eyes were onyx.

Over on his left arm was Aimi Hideaki she had long pretty aqua hair her eyes were a shimmering fire red, her dress was light shade of indigo, the dress had slits at the sides, under the dress were tights(like Sakuras) 'so beautiful…' Haruto had a big crush on Aimi, but she had a crush on Ota, just like every girl in the academy.

'Whats so great him, I mean, seriously,he's just a quiet jerk?' Haruto thought angrily to himself. Ota was pretty quiet and didn't pay attention to most people, Haruto considered him a jerk. Aimi was selfish at times, as well as childish, but he thought she was so cute that way.

In the classroom…

"Okay, Okay kids settle down" Iriha-Sensei spoke, once everything was settled she spoke again "As you all know, today is the graduation exam, so lets get started and do your best". The exams lasted all day; alas Haruto came out of the academy doors disappointed. "Man! I just can't pass!" he walked over the tree where he sat under the shade, pondering what went wrong.

He could hear people talk about him; they always said things he didn't understand why.

He started to walk home, when he got there, his mother looked at him smiling warmly "so, did you pass hon?" he just nodded " No,again…" his dark chocolate low pony tailed hair swinging along, he wore long pants both like his father(more Chinese though), his shirt was a red, short sleeved Chinese styled shirt with a gold dragon in the back, the lining of the shirt was also gold.

"Y'know there's always next year" Tenten looked at her son apologetically and sympathetically. He was bummed " mom… could you not give me that look, I hate that look you and dad give me…" Then his father stepped in the room hearing this "What look?" he asked curiously.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door… Haruto answered the door "oh no…"

To Be Continued

**A/N I redid this story, because I didn't like the way the other one was goig, so I started over with changes I really liked. Please review, PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!**


	2. From Memories Comes Strength

Naruto Chikara Generation of the Hyakuya

Chapter 2

Sometimes, From Memories Comes Strength

"Oh no…" Haruto groaned, it was his cousin, Michiko, Michiko Hyuga, she was a few months younger than him and also in his class "Soooooo, did ya pass?" she asked him curiously. "Michiko, does it look like I passed?" he asked, pointing to his forehead, she smirked " just seeing what you would say" Haruto wasn't smiling at all " Okay, I'm sorry, but I just came to tell you that there will be a graduation exam retake tomorrow on the same technique.

His head shot up "really?" she nodded "yeah" then she turned around and left after she waved goodbye, her long dark brown hair swinging back and froth. Haruto immediately ran to the backyard to train on the tree climbing exercise.

Hours later…

"Haruto! Mom says its time to come in and eat!" Ting-ting and Tantan called in unison. Tantan was wearing her regular attire, a red Chinese martial arts dress, outlines with a dull gold, black tights that showed from the slits at each side of the dress, on her feet she wore black kung fu shoes

Ting-ting, was the older twin, she wore a beige baggy under one-suit, over it was a lush green torso front cloth as well as a back cloth (The outfit is highly similar to the 2nd player version of Pai in Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution).

The two 9 year olds were pretty loud, but he acted like he didn't hear them. They went back inside "Well, we tried, but you know how he is" Neji sighed at his son "why does he have to be so much like Uzumaki?"

Haruto tried again, for the billionth time "I… won't …quit" he tried it again and again and again, even when he felt like he just wanted to fall and not care where he landed, he still kept trying.

"I'll prove to them all… I'll, show them… that … even a failure… like me … can succeed…" he whispered to himself. He thought of his whole life, they looked down on him, they felt as if he couldn't succeed in anything, the villagers whispered among themselves saying how he was different… and he didn't even know why….

His parents and siblings never said anything about it, as if they couldn't… but he knew they loved him… " Why…?" he asked himself. Again Haruto forced himself to rise from his knees, the bandages on his arms would have to be replaced after this.

His memories somehow, gave him strength 'okay gather chakra at the soles of your feet... focus… and … go!' he snapped his eyes open and ran for the tree, he ran and ran and ran, up and up "I will not give up!" he was doing it, he really was, and finally, finally after _HOURS_ of training, he reached the tallest tree, just like he would reach the top of the latter, he would reach the rank of hokage…

Next Day…

It was Haruto's turn, he was nervous, but not afraid, he did what he did when he was training. He had difficulty; he didn't reach the top…

At Home…

"Good job, Haruto! You passed! "His mother congratulated him by hugging him tightly, his father roughed up his head "Congratulations' son, you did it! " Neji smiled at him(yes he has changed a lot " now all we have to wait for is Momiji, Ting-ting and Tantan, but I'm pretty they'll get it" Haruto smiled excitedly " Thanks mom, thanks dad,I had the highest mark too!" Haruto tied on his headband and looked in the mirror, it fit as if it was made just for him.

Jin looked at him smirking " Haruto, you know that mark that we all have, well except Momiji Ting-ting and Tantan, you remember?" Haruto looked at him dumbfounded

" Yeah, what about em'?" Jin stood up and made a gesture "follow me" .

Jin followed his 15 year old brother, he basically wore what his father wore when he was sixteen (shippuden). "okay lift up your sleeve and close your eyes" Haruto did as he was told, one he was allowed to open his eyes, there was a tattoo like mark that had Japanese characters that said 'Endurance All Around'.

His other siblings(who are ninjas) smiled "now your one of us" he felt accepted for once in his life.

A/N: Again I redid this story, because I didn't like the way the original was going, so I deleted the other chapters and tried again.


	3. The Next Rookie Nine

Naruto Generation of the Hyakuya

Chapter 3

The Next Rookie Nine

**EDIT: slight change in Kirana Kin's description, put in bold!**

Today was the Orientation, the day they would find out who was on what team. Haruto was hoping for Aimi and not Ota.

Orientation…

Haruto took a seat, while everybody else was chatting about, Michiko approached him

" So you really did pass Haruto" he looked up at her and grinned with his eyes closed. Michiko was a branch member just like him (NOT Naruto and Hinata's child) her side bangs went up because of her headband, then hung down. She wore something somewhat similar to Neji's outfit(again shippuden), but it was a lot more feminine.

"Yeah! Ain't it great! I'm a ninja!" Michiko closed her eyes, arms akimbo and chest out,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... be happy now, but when you go up against me, your gonna wish you didn't pass" she smirked with one of her white eyes opened "we'll see about that" he returned the gesture.

Across the classroom was a 12 year girl who was wearing a royal blue half jacket with long sleeves, it was zipped up halfway, under it she was wearing a long fire red tube top. She was wearing a pair of beige stretch capris with the normal ninja sandals. Her eyes were gold(Hyuga style eyes, except gold), not too bright, not too dark, it appeared that she had no pupils, but she did they were just a slightly different color of the rest of her eye, you needed to be only a few inches away from her to see them, she had caramel colored hari(**her hair was was medium length and went past her shoulders a little about a half inch **). That girl was Kirana, Kirana Kin.

'He passed, I'm so glad' thought Kirana, she had a HUGE crush on him, but was way too shy too tell him that. Iriha-sensei came in and told them to settle down or else she would make them run 500 laps around the academy, they sat down immediately.

"Congratulations, you are all fist level ninja, genin, from this point on you will be taking on missions and as your grow in rank, your missions will rise in rank as well, but you will al have one thing in common, pride, konoha pride and now I will commence with the teams……….

"Team seven! Aimi Hideaki! Haruto Hyuga! Ota Takahiro!" Haruto fell over at the mention of Ota being on his team. While Aimi stuck out her tongue at Michiko (Michiko is like the future Ino of this thing) of his name.

"Team eight! Kirana Kin! Asuka Aburame (Shino's second daughter)! Jirou Kenta!" Kirana twirled with her fingers, Asuka simply nodded and Jirou patted Kiyoshi's head(his pet wolf, like Akamaru's is Kibas).

"Team Nine! Michiko Hyuga! Masaru Michi! Nobu Momoka!" Michiko ruffed up her hair frustrated, Masaru groaned in agony of being on her team, he held his head down in boredom. Nobu was banging his head on the desk; he stopped when Michiko slapped him.

Five minutes later…

" Okay tomorrow you will be meeting your sensei! Dismissed!" Iriha sensei said putting to her side.

Next day with team seven…

" Kami, where are they!??!!" Aimi practically screeched while Haruto and Ota closed their ears, trying not to go deaf.

Two hours later….

Still waiting

And waiting

And waiting

4 hours later…

Haruto was asleep

Aimi was ready to tear off a part of the bridges railing, but suppressed this urge

Ota was leaning on the bridge railing starting to get pissed off.

2 hours later…

In a puff of smoke there sensei was there, she had on a dress on like Kurenai except it was green and only went down to mid-thigh she wore the normal ninja sandals, she had on a mask like Kakashi's, her right eye was covered by her hair and the Kakashi like mask. The rest of her silver(like kakashi's shade) hair just hung down to her shoulders.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!??" Aimi did screech this time making Haruto jump three feet in the air, Ota a few inches.

"I was over there two second ago, bye the way my name is Kaya Hatake" she pointing behind her, Kaya was going to be an intresting sensei.

With Team Eight…..

Asuka wore her normal clothes; a more feminine version of Shino's Shippuden clothing, Jirou wore a white jacket, similar to Kiba's, hood down, relaxed spiky red hair revealed, his eyes were like Kiba's except they were brown( if you could tell) , he wore a necklace with a fang or claw on it. His pants were black.

There teacher was already there, he looked like … Itachi, but it wasn't his eyes were violet, he wore the normal Jounin wear, also his expression wasn't so cold it was somewhat playful yet firm, his hairstyle was also the same as Itachi

"My name is Itaimaru, I'll be your sensei from hear on out" Itaimaru smirked

With Team Nine

Masaru wore a something similar to Chouji's outfit, except it was smaller because he was not fat. His brown hair was kept spiky, but a bit longer.

Nobu wore something similar to Shikamaru's except it had no symbols on it, just and they were mostly red. His blue hair was also spiky, but short.

Michiko was there tapping her foot impatiently.

There sensei was also there

She wore the normal Jounin suit. She had ebony eyes and neon blue hair

"Hey There! I'm Natsumi Saki! I'll be your sensei!" She smiled widely, they were standing back away from her, she was just so…….. so fricken happy…

**A/N: Well here it is, I worked real hard on this chapter so please review! Heres a little Info on the sensei's.**

**Kaya Hatake**

**Age: 18**

**Parents: Kakashi and Kurenai**

**Talents: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are her specialty because of the Sharingan behind the mask, but she can do Taijutsu as well**

**Special Info: Kaya is very blunt like her father she has her father's personality over all.**

**Itaimaru Uchiha**

**Age: 18**

**Parents: Itachi and???**

**Talents: Itaimaru uses his complete Sharingan in both eyes to distribute Genjutsu very well, his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are very strong as well**

**Special Info: Itaimaru and his mother were abandoned by Itachi, he left them with nothing, and then Sasuke found them on a mission concerning Itachi, where he killed him. Sasuke and Sakura supported them as best as they could, he is VERY loyal to Konoha and frowns on anyone who betrays Konoha. As an addition he doesn't concern himself with anything that has to do with his father. His mother got married to her old friend and is now very happy, his step father is very good to him and Itaimaru really cares about him, but at the same time he sees Sasuke as his father as well because he was always there for him. Sasuke and Sakura's children are like his own siblings. Sakurei is especially close to him.**

**Natsumi Saki**

**Age: 18**

**Parents: They are alive, but they not very important, so I will not mention them**

**Talents: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu**

**Special Info: Natsumi can be very happy, she is worse than Guy some people say, when she is on too much sugar can run 2,000 laps around the village, literally…**

**Well there you have it! Again I worked hard on this so please review!! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!**


End file.
